Behind the Scenes OF: BIG MAN ON MULBERRY STREET
by madolynhaze
Summary: My idea of how things went on the set of Moonlighting during the filming of BIG MAN ON MULBERRY STREET.


**Behind the Scenes of: Big Man On Mulberry Street**

At 3:30am on a Wednesday, Bruce Willis, star of the ABC hit Moonlighting, parties and dances at a club in the heart of Hollywood with his friends and adoring fans. He's got a 6:30am call time, but every time he tries to leave someone buys him another shot and talks him into staying. Being the good time guy he is, he figures he's owed a night out after all the work he puts in on the set and buys the crowd around him another round, everyone cheers and the party rages on. At 4:30am Bruce finally gets back home and falls in to bed with some girl who works at the club. At 6:30am when his alarm goes off he knocks the clock on the floor, turns over, hugs the pillow, and passes back out.

Meanwhile…

The first days shoot of the new episode is set to be filmed at a restaurant called _High's_ in Century City and everyone involved in the shoot has a call time of 6:30am, except for the shows other star, Cybill Shepherd, who is on set at 5:30am to have her hair and makeup done. By 8am the set is ready, the cameras and lights are ready, the actors and extras are ready, Cybill Shepherd is ready, but there is no sign of Bruce Willis who is needed for the scene. A car was sent for him two hours ago, and the driver has been banging on the door at Bruce's condo all morning, but there is no response from inside. Executive Producer, Jay Daniel, sends another producer and a PA over to fetch Bruce…when they get there the Producer climbs up and over Bruce's fence and pounds on the back door rousing the way-hung-over actor…Bruce opens the back door in a pair of boxers, hair standing on end and one eye still closed.

**Bruce**: Jeff…what the fuck?

**Jeff**: Yeah, what the fuck, Bruce…you were supposed to be on set hours ago.

Bruce looks at his wrist to see the time but he's not wearing a watch.

**Bruce**: What time is it?

**Jeff**: Does it matter? Come on, get dressed…let's go…everyone's waiting on location.

Bruce ruffles his scruffy head of hair, gazes past the producer out into the backyard and lifts a finger.

**Bruce**: Ok…just…gimme a minute.

He stumbles past Jeff into the yard, making his way to his swimming pool, flops in and sinks to the bottom…taking a minute to emerge. After a few minutes refreshing himself in the pool he climbs out, grabs a towel and dries off as he makes his way back inside the house.

**Bruce**: Meet me out front.

Five minutes later Bruce emerges in jeans and a t-shirt escorting the woman from the night before out the door.

**Bruce**: (To the woman) Where ya headed, honey?

The woman mumbles something.

**Bruce**: Hey Jeff, she's going to Hollywood and Highland…can we drop her off on the way?

An hour later Bruce spills out of the car and onto the Moonlighting set where, fortunately, reality and fiction align perfectly as the scene calls for David Addison to arrive late to a meeting at a restaurant hung over. When Bruce is out of wardrobe an annoyed Cybill sidles up to him.

**Cybill**: Practicing method acting today, are we?

**Bruce**: I'm hearing it from everyone else Cybill, I don't need to hear it from you too…

**Cybill**: You look like hell…where were you last night?

**Bruce**: I think the question is…where wasn't I…

**Cybill**: Well…you certainly weren't here this morning, are you going to apologize to everybody for making them wait?

**Bruce**: No, I am not going to apologize to everybody…I'm here now, we'll get the scene done.

**Cybill**: Sure…but now our day will be even _more_ behind schedule than it normally is…

Bruce rolls his eyes and Jay Daniel calls over to them.

**Jay**: (Checking his watch.) Alright everybody…Bruce, Cybill…let's everyone take our places now…it's already after nine and we have to be out of here by 11:00.

As they act out the scene Cybill uses her real life anger and Bruce uses his real life hangover to pull it all off flawlessly. After they wrap up the restaurant scene the actors and crew head back to the Fox lot, which is only about a mile down the road. Bruce heads into his trailer and lays down on the couch covering his eyes. Glenn Caron comes in…

**Glenn**: Rough night?

**Bruce**: What makes you think that?

**Glenn**: Well, hey…you're entitled to one of those every once in a while, right?

Bruce lays comatose.

**Glenn**: Anyway…what I came in here to say is this is a big episode for the show…you know, we've got that dance sequence you've been rehearsing…we're shooting that this week…you and Cybill have some dramatic scenes to get through and she's really gonna need you present for those…

**Bruce**: (Groggy) Don't worry, Glenn…after today I'll be bright eyes and bushy tailed.

**Glenn**: Right…sure, I know, I know…I'm just giving you an idea of everything we've got to get through over the next week or so to pull this one off.

Bruce gives Glenn a thumbs up as he starts to drift off to sleep.

Glenn gets up to leave.

**Glenn**: Right…well, take a rest and we'll call you when we're ready for you.

Bruce is already asleep and Glenn slips out and goes to talk to Cybill. He knocks on her trailer door.

**Cybill**: (unenthusiastic) Yeah?

Glenn pokes his head in…

**Glenn**: Hey Cyb.

Cybill sits reading the script for the next scene while her hair is redone.

**Glenn**: Mind if I come in a minute?

Cybill gestures to an empty chair with her hand.

**Cybill**: Is he going to be ready to film the next scene?

**Glenn**: Who…Bruce? Oh, yeah…of course…of course…he always come through, you know that.

She shrugs and nods.

**Glenn**: I wanted to talk to you about the dance scene you have coming up…

**Cybill**: Dancing? No one said anything about dancing…if there's dancing, then why haven't I gotten half of the rehearsal time that Bruce has?

**Glenn**: Well, your part isn't as intensive…it's really not so of a dance scene as you come in and seduce David…and there's a couple simple dance moves…he dips you and then there's a kiss.

**Cybill**: (looks away) Wonderful…I hope he smells better than he does today…

**Glenn**: He's assured me he's going to be on the top of his game the rest of the week.

**Cybill**: If there are dance moves, then I need rehearsal for that…Bruce has been with Sandahl rehearsing for over a week now…I don't know why they need so much time together…he and I never get that kind of rehearsal time.

**Glenn**: Well, that's only because it's a pretty long sequence that they're doing togeth…

**Cybill**: (Cuts him off) You know what, Glenn, if I'm not getting rehearsal time for the scene then don't expect me to put a lot of time into it…when we film, I want to come in, do it once and that's it. One take, one kiss.

**Glenn**: But Cyb…you know that's not how it works…there's no way we can get everything we need in one shot.

**Cybill**: Get me more rehearsal time and we'll see…I don't want to look clumsy out there when Bruce has this professional dancer to lead him through his part.

**Glenn**: So…we give you more rehearsal time…and you'll do more than one take, is that the deal?

**Cybill**: Did Bruce have to make a deal with you to get over a week of rehearsal with Sandahl?

**Glenn**: No…but then again…he's not dictating how many takes we get with him.

**Cybill**: …Oh, that Bruce…such a team player.

**Glenn**: Alright, you know what…we'll find you some time to rehearse tomorrow…and hopefully by the time we shoot the scene you'll feel comfortable and we'll all get what we need.

**Cybill**: Hopefully.

**Glenn**: Right…(clears his throat) There ah…there's something else I wanted to discuss.

Cybill looks at him with an annoyed face.

**Cybill**: Uh-oh. Something tells me I'm not going to like this.

**Glenn**: No…I think you're going to love it…it's the greatest idea as an episode for the show…kinda what the whole show was based on from the beginning.

**Cybill**: Oh yeah? What's that?

**Glenn**: Our next episode is going to be based on the _Taming of the Shrew_…in costume…spoken in iambic pentameter and everything.

**Cybill**: (Sighs and thinks.) That sounds hard…why do we have to do that?

**Glenn**: Why? Well, Jeff and Ron came to me with a script…a great script…and I thought it would be a lot of fun to do.

**Cybill**: A lot of fun for who?

**Glenn**: For all of us…

Cybill shakes her head, looks in the mirror and shifts her eyes down sighing again with exhaustion.

An hour and a half later Bruce and Cybill are called to the set at the exact same time so one star doesn't have to wait for the other. Bruce saunters on set and sits in his director's chair looking at the script. He and Cybill have a big scene with a lot of banter. Cybill walks on set a moment later. The crew is walking around adjusting things and the director approaches the stars.

**Director**: You ready to block this thing?

Cybill nods.

**Bruce**: Sure, let's do it.

They walk into Maddie's office holding scripts and start going through the scene. After Maddie calls David into her office, Bruce walks past Cybill and lays down on the couch in Maddie's office as they start acting out the lines.

**Cybill**: "I want to know why you're late, I want to know why you forgot the photographs and I want to know why you smell like you slept in a cesspool…"

**Bruce**: "Maddie, what was I supposed to do? Leave the guy trapped in a burning car cause I didn't want to burn my cufflinks?"

Cybill stops.

**Cybill**: (To director) Does he have to be laying down during this? I mean, who am I talking to here…a corpse?

**Bruce**: What…he's hung over…he's gonna be laid out on the couch…trust me…I know…

Bruce rubs his face.

**Cybill**: I think the scene would play better if he were at least sitting up engaging with me…I hope he feels half bad for what happened…the least he could do it sit up and look at her…

**Director**: Let's try it that way, Bruce.

Bruce sighs, sits up and tucks a pillow behind his head…

**Bruce**: better?

Cybill continues…

**Cybill**: "David, that is a _stupid_ lie…

**Bruce**: "That is not a _stupid_ lie…my dog ate my term paper is a stupid lie…"

They continue the scene and blocking…but hit some other disagreements…

**Cybill**: "…you'd be apologizing, you'd be trying to make an amends…"

**Bruce**: "Make an amends, I've never even seen an amend…."

Maddie takes David by the arm and leads him towards the door…

**Cybill**: "Out!"

**Bruce**: "Out?"

**Cybill**: "Out of my office, out of my sight, out of my zip code, go somewhere…need I be more specific!?"

She opens the office door in an effort to throw him out. The director stops the scene.

**Director**: I think she's got to be more forceful with this…

**Bruce**: Forceful?

**Director**: Yeah really push and pull at him…she's angry…she wants him out!

**Cybill**: She is angry, but why do we always have to portray Maddie as violent…

**Bruce**: That's the way she is…the way she's been since the beginning of the show…how many times has she wacked this guy? (flips through the script) I mean, I'm personally waiting for the episode where David gets to hit back…

**Cybill**: (Annoyed) Oh really…

Bruce give a wry smile.

**Cybill**: (to the director) So, is he just going to let her push him around…?

**Director**: Yeah…deep down, he knows he's wrong, he's not going to fight back.

**Bruce**: …yeah, I agree…let him have it…nix opening the door and kind of toss him against it…I think the banter should just continue in the office.

**Cybill**: Oh…now she's going to toss him into a door…yeah, she's upset…but I think that's taking it a bit far.

**Bruce**: Well…it's better than the arm pulling and the door opening and slamming thing we always do…(thumbs through the pages)…besides she does that later in the scene….rough him up a little…

**Cybill**: Are we sure this is what Glenn had in mind? Maybe we should call him…

**Bruce**: Or…instead of wasting time, why don't we just try it and give them the option…they can make decisions in the editing room…

**Cybill**: Waste time? Waste time? Look who's talking about wasting time…except…unlike David Addison in this scene…today wasn't the first time in two years we've all had to wait for you to show up on set.

**Bruce**: How is that different from you leaving at the end of the day whenever you fucking feel like it!?

**Cybill**: After 15-hours on set and my side of filming done? Yes, that's when I leave…I don't hold everyone hostage by not being around at all, Bruce…and guess what? I don't have justify any of it to you…

**Bruce**: And visa-versa, honey…no justifications needed…I don't answer to you…

**Director**: Alright…alright you two, let's not get personal…let's just work out the scene.

Cybill and Bruce stare at each other…

**Cybill**: Sure…I'm ready to let him have it.

**Bruce**: Let's do it.

They do the scene again and this time Maddie grabs David by the collar and pushes him forcefully towards the door and into the wall.

**Director**: I think that'll be great.

They work through the rest of the scene and once the blocking is done…

**Director**: Ok, let's get you two into hair and makeup while we set up the cameras…(he flips through the pages.) quite a few pages here, how long will it take for you two to memorize this?

**Bruce**: about a half-hour…

**Cybill**: 30 minutes…

They look at each other and roll their eyes.

**Director**: Impressive

**Bruce**: (cocky) Yeah…well, this isn't our first rodeo.

They walk off set and back to their trailers while the cameras are set according to the blocking. After another hour they are back on set, dressed as the characters, script set to memory and film the scene, which takes hours because of the multiple shots – master, over the shoulder of both actors and close-ups…but the result produces some great banter…one of the signatures of the show. When they finish it's already after 6pm.

**Director**: Alright, let's break for dinner and we'll film the scene in David's office.

Cybill looks at her watch.

**Cybill**: I'm already over 12 hours on set…how late is this night gonna be?

**Director**: Shouldn't be more than a couple hours, Cyb…we need to get this last shot.

**Cybill**: We _need_ to, huh…it couldn't wait until tomorrow?

**Director**: Hey, we've got a schedule we need to adhere to…(He waves some papers at her.)

**Cybill**: Since when do we care about being on schedule?

**Bruce**: If we spent less time arguing about it, we'd be able to film and get outta here…

**Cybill**: (irritable) Bruce…

**Bruce**: (interrupts) Yes…I know, I came in late…you've had a longer day…everyone knows, Cybill…(rotates his hand) it's like we hear it over and over and over all day.

**Cybill**: (Angry. To the director) Let's shoot my side first, and then I'm leaving.

**Bruce**: Surprise, surprise…

Cybill storms off into her trailer and Bruce strolls off to his. They block and film Cybill's side and then use the backside of her double for Bruce to act his scenes to as Cybill finally heads home for the day.

The next day while Bruce films a scene where David reconnects with his buddies in a "New York Bar," Cybill works with Stanley Donen and a stand in for Bruce on her David-seducing "dance scene..." things are not going well.

**Stanley**: ...the movement is a little stiff, Cybill...can we loosen it up a bit?

**Cybill**: Well...there isn't much to this scene... she walk down the stairs, runs her arms down his shoulders and forces him to dance...some dream...

**Stanley**: Every scene is what the performer puts into it...

**Cybill**: (snaps) ...do you know how many episodes I've done of this show? How many movies? I don't need acting tips from you...

Glenn steps up from the back of the set...

**Glenn**: whoa...whoa...whoa...Cybill..., is there a problem? Mr. Donen is here graciously directing this scene for us...

**Cybill**: ...yeah, well I wish he _would_ direct instead of instructing an acting class. The choreography is stiff and somehow I'm to blame.

**Glenn**: Can I see it once?

Cybill walks up the stairs...enters the bar again and walks through the scene...

**Stanley**: ...it's stiff...she's phoning it in...how can we really see what the scene can be if she's not acting the part...

**Glenn**: He's...he's right, Cyb...I know you have more in you than that...

Cybill's face grows red.

**Cybill**: It's a crap scene, it's nothing compared to wonderful scene Bruce has...this isn't dancing...

**Glenn**: We talked about this...it's less of a dance and more of a seduction...

**Cybill**: ...um, yeah, I get that Glenn...but prior to that there's a couple dance moves and a dip...so, are we dancing or not...?

**Glenn**: ...well, isn't seduction a dance?

**Cybill**: ...my part in this is going to look ridiculous after Bruce's big dance number with Sandahl.

**Glenn**: You're pretty insistent on that...and you're doing a damn good job convincing everyone that that's true!

**Cybill**: You know what Glenn...take this scene and shove it up your ass!

Cybill picks up a folding chair and throws it against a wall near Glenn and some of the crew and storms off.

Jay gives it a little time and then visits Cybill in her trailer where she sits steaming and sulking. He knocks and pokes his head in.

**Jay**: Cybill...

**Cybill**: Jay...I'm really not in the mood...

**Jay**: Yeah well, don't worry...I'll do most the talking.

**Cybill**: (annoyed) Come in...

Jay moves in and takes a seat on the couch in Cybill's trailer. He attempts to soften her with a warm smile.

**Jay**: it's been a tough year.

Cybill rolls her eyes.

**Jay**: it's been a long shoot already and we're only on day two.

**Cybill**: It's been a long three years, Jay…is there a point to all of this?

**Jay**: ...Cybill, I know you're stressed out and the burden of the show is on you and Bruce's shoulders...but we all need to find a way to get through this without killing each other.

**Cybill**: I can't stand the way Glenn kisses every person's ass who walks on this set...he's acting like Stanley Donen is God's gift to dance...and the guys nothing but a...

**Jay**: ...he's a very accomplished dance choreographer and director...and we are lucky to have him here. The dance scene Is going to be the highlight of the show...we need it to be great, and he's going to make it great.

**Cybill**: Well, he's not making my part great...Bruce is getting the best of that...as usual...

**Jay**: Oh, come on, Cybill...you have nothing but great scenes...and I'll do ya one better...they're great because of you...you make them great. And I'm pretty sure that's all Mr. Donen was trying to get out of you in that rehearsal today.

**Cybill**: I don't even want to do that scene, I don't care who's directing it.

**Jay**: Come one…your part is equally important to Bruce's...you know why? You know what the highlight of that scene is gonna be? The kiss...and that's gonna come from you. Remember, this is Maddie's dream and you need to take charge of that kiss.

**Cybill**: …and that's another thing…that kiss is more David's fantasy than Maddie's…

**Jay**: I disagree with you…I think it shows Maddie has deep desires that we don't always see…that she doesn't always show. You have a chance to give the audience what they are always wanting in that kiss. So...just make the most of the entrance and whatever dance steps you have with Bruce...but when you come up from that dip...make that kiss something to remember...

Cybill sits with her head leaning on her hand listening...

**Jay**: That's all I got for ya...

**Cybill**: sure…got it…

Jay gets up to leave and looks back…

**Jay**: Oh...and let's not risk injury by throwing furniture around the set.

Cybill shrugs…

**Cybill**: Yeah…sorry about that.

**Jay**: yeah…well, that should probably be directed towards Glenn…

**Cybill**: I'll talk to him.

**Jay**: See you on set.

Jay exits and Cybill puts her head in her hands and sobs…she is exhausted from the long hours they put in day after day, and it seems they get less and less of a break between shows and more and more dialogue and taxing scenes to portray.

For the next two days Bruce films the dance sequence with Sandahl and the rest of the dance crew. Meanwhile, Cybill films scenes with Allyce Beasley in the office and alone in Maddie's bedroom where she takes a bath and falls asleep before the dream sequence. There's been a lot of talk around the set about how well the dance sequence is going on the other sound stage with Bruce…and Cybill overhears some guys joking about how much Bruce enjoyed the kiss with Sandahl, which makes her jealous. On the third day of the dance shoot, Bruce and Cybill come together to film their sequence. When Bruce arrives he overhears Cybill talking to Jay and Glenn…

**Cybill**: I really don't feel comfortable with this scene…I don't like how basic the moves are compared to what comes before it…

**Glenn**: You're going to be great…just have fun with it.

**Cybill**: I'm only doing one take…I want to walk in…do the steps with Bruce, do the kiss and that's it…once.

Bruce rolls his eyes hearing his co-star complain about this scene again and heads over to the other corner of the set to stay out of it.

**Jay**: Cybill…you're a perfectionist and always produce great work…so I know you're going to want as many takes as we need to get it right.

**Cybill**: I'm really nervous about how this is going to play after the audience sees David with another woman…kissing another woman.

**Glenn**: Oh, you know the audience just wants to see the two of you together…that's why you've got to give them a damn good kiss…this is what they're tuning in for…you guys…don't worry about that other woman…

**Jay**: Why don't we just do the first take…get your nerves out and go from there…I'm sure once you get one under your belt the next take will be much more relaxed…and you'll feel much better about everything.

**Cybill**: Let's do one and then I'll decide if I'll do another.

**Jay**: Sure…let's do it.

**Glenn**: I don't know why you're so worried…It's going to be wonderful…you've had the extra rehearsal you asked for…you're well prepared, you've got Bruce here now as your partner…

Cybill looks over at Bruce and he looks back at her with puckered lips.

**Glenn**: (Waves him over) Come over here, Bruce…

Bruce walks over to join Glenn, Jay and Cybill.

**Bruce**: We ready to do this?

**Glenn**: Yeah…we're ready, right, Cyb? (Looks at Bruce) She's just got some nerves.

**Bruce**: Wadda ya worried about?

**Cybill**: (Shifts) I'm not a dancer…

**Bruce**: (Gestures to himself) Hey…I'm not either…(laughs) trust me…I was stumbling through those dance steps yesterday…

**Jay**: No…no, you're being modest, you did great, Bruce.

**Bruce**: Thanks Jay…(to Cybill) it's gonna be fine…

**Cybill**: Also,

**Bruce**: Yeah?

**Cybill**: …this is Maddie's dream, Maddie's fantasy, so let me kiss you.

**Bruce**: (Gestures to the set) Ok…sure…go ahead…take the lead on it…

**Cybill**: (Sharp)…that means no shoving your big camel tongue down my throat…

**Bruce**: (scoffs and looks around a little embarrassed) Sure, Cybill…whatever you say…are you the director around here now?

**Cybill**: Just expressing a preference.

**Bruce**: Noted.

Bruce moves off the stage one way and Cybill climbs the stairs and exits to the back of the set so she can enter through the bar doors. Glenn leans over and whispers to Jay…

**Glenn**: Should have had more of these kissing sequences in earlier seasons when these two still liked each other.

Jay shakes his head lightly and laughs.

**Jay**: I remember those days…I think…

Glenn chuckles.

Everyone takes their places and Stanley Donen quiets the set for the first take.

**Stanley**: Action!

Cybill bursts through the doors of the colorful faux bar set and moves seductively down the stairs eyeing Bruce the entire time. She flips her hair…the two come together and she pulls him into their simple dance moves…Bruce then swings her down into a dip and as she moves back up Cybill leans forward, pulling Bruce into a sexy, passionate and aggressive kiss…using her hands to toss his head around like a rag doll and pulling his hair while her mouth devours him…and it continues until Stanley yells…

**Stanley**: Cut!

Cybill releases Bruce sending him stepping backwards as she walks away from him towards the edge of the set…he is slightly taken aback and left dazed as a sly smirk slips onto his lips…

**Bruce**: Damn, Cybill…

Cybill turns and looks at everyone around the set collectively…everyone stands in silence in awe of the amazingly passionate kiss they just witnessed.

**Cybill**: Good?

It takes a second for Glenn to respond…

**Glenn**: Yeah…yeah…great…I mean, I'd love a couple more takes to get some different angles on it, but…yeah you nailed it.

**Cybill**: (more upbeat.) Alright…if you want a few more takes…let's do it.

Everyone moves into their places to do it again…as Cybill passes Bruce on the way up the stairs she mutters…

**Cybill**: That's how you kiss…

Bruce just looks at her, licks his lips and grins. Glenn leans in and whispers to Jay again…

**Glenn**: …scratch what I said before…whatever feelings they've got towards each other…that chemistry still plays.

Jay nods still slightly in amazement of the performances these actors always produce for them, even when it seems everything is breaking down around them…and each subsequent take they do gets better and better.

The next day Bruce and Cybill are both called to set early to film the hotel room scenes. As usual, Cybill sits in makeup before sunrise trying to set to memory her monologue, which was delivered to her house at 4am. Jay pays her a visit.

**Jay**: (Knocks on her half-open trailer door with his knuckle) Morning, Cyb.

**Cybill**: Jay…morning…

**Jay**: (gestures to the script) Got your work cut out for you today, huh?

**Cybill**: Yeah…it'll be fun though…we don't do too many dramatic dialogues on this show…

**Jay**: No…no, that's true…this may be the first one.

**Cybill**: (flips a few pages forward in the script and smiles…) and Bruce has one too.

**Jay**: That's right…which is kind of why I'm here…I'd like the two of you to stick around and be there for each other during the over the shoulder shots…

Cybill shifts slightly annoyed…

**Cybill**: It's already going to be a long day.

**Jay**: I know…I know, but…like we just said, it isn't often that we have long, dramatic dialogue like this and I think it's important, at least for some of the delivery…that you and Bruce are on the other side of it…wouldn't it help you to _really_ deliver the lines to David?

**Cybill**: Sure…yeah…I guess

**Jay**: Great…thanks, Cybill.

**Cybill**: Oh….the pleasures all mine, Jay.

**Jay**: I'll go talk to Bruce.

Jay has the same talk with Bruce.

**Bruce**: (Gestures with his thumb towards Cybill's trailer and laughs) She's agreed to stay? You mean…I won't have to deliver my lines to some stand-in with a wig on? That hasn't happened since early season 2.

**Jay**: Yes…yes, she's agreed to stay…I think the dialogue will play more authentically that way.

**Bruce**: If she's here for me…I'm here for her.

**Jay**: (Pats him on the shoulder) That's all I want to hear.

A while later while they're finishing lighting the set Cybill stops by Bruce's trailer…she knocks and his assistant opens the door…Bruce is sprawled out on the couch memorizing dialogue as her face appears in his doorway…he gazes over his pages a little surprised.

**Bruce**: Wellll…Ms. Shepherd…to what do I owe this pleasure?

Cybill climbs the three metal stairs and steps in to his luxury trailer, which is identical to hers.

**Cybill**: Oh…I just thought I'd check on how your scene is going….see if you…maybe…wanted to rehearse?

Cybill hasn't stopped by his trailer in months and they haven't rehearsed together outside of the set in longer than that. Bruce gestures to some furniture…

**Bruce**: Pull up a chair.

Cybill sits…scratches her upper lip with her thumb, looks at Bruce and smiles.

**Cybill**: Ready?

**Bruce**: You goin' or am I?

**Cybill**: I'll go…

**Bruce**: Ok, go. …here, let me get up…

He stands up and gets into character as if he's standing in the doorway just finding her in his hotel room…fully present for her.

Cybill sets her script down, clears her throat, smiles and looks down at her hands.

**Cybill**: "I know you're wondering what I'm doing here…I don't know myself…somewhere over…Arizona I realized…I shouldn't be on this plane, but by then there was nothing I could do about it…"

With a few starts and stops, she's basically got it memorized…she gets to the end of the scene…

**Cybill**: "…you know, I just realized what I should do…I should go catch that airplane…"

She stands and crosses the trailer and attempts to pass Bruce, who stops her.

**Bruce**: (low gravelly voice) "…Don't go…I want you to stay…"

They smolder and smile and work their respective dimples through the rest of the dialogue and when they're finished Bruce's assistant, who is the only witness to the impromptu rehearsal, erupts in applause.

**Assistant**: Yay! That was great you guys.

Bruce and Cybill smile and laugh and have a moment of shared pleasure and enjoyment on the normally heavy set.

**Bruce**: That was good Cyb, you got it…you got it.

**Cybill**: (Smiles) Ready for yours?

Bruce flips through the script, facepalms himself and licks his lips.

**Bruce**: Yeah,…ok, ok..sit over here.

He takes arm and leads her to the couch.

**Bruce**: (to himself) OK…so…I just woke you up…and I have some confessions about my past, huh?

He looks up at Cybill and she nods.

**Bruce**: OK, (he scans the script one last time) …let's start here…"that was a pretty lousy thing I did to you, wasn't it (Bruce sets down his script, sits and talks to "Maddie".) …I mean, tellin' you I was married and hopping on a plane, well I knew what I was doin' and I knew that it stunk. I just didn't want to talk about it…it wasn't very important anyway…she wasn't very important anyway. "

**Cybill**: "…what was she like? What happened…?"

They continue their impromptu rehearsal and talk through some of the lines before doing the real thing on set. The monologues goes well and Cybill and Bruce both play the other side for each other and things move along in the filming department faster than expected for once. There is a rare, warm feeling on the set that day, in fact, when Bruce finishes his monologue, which they film after Cybill's he embraces her in a heartfelt hug.

**Bruce**: thanks for the support today…that was actually pretty fun.

Cybill falls comfortably on his shoulder.

**Cybill**: Sure, you too…thanks.

The embrace ends and she smiles up at him…

**Cybill**: It was pretty fun.

**Director**: We've got one more thing to film today, folks…Bruce, Cybill…get changed for the hotel room scene before David leaves for the funeral.

Bruce looks at Cybill.

**Bruce**: Fun's not over yet…

A PA hands each of them pages of dialogue…Cybill stands and reads through them.

**Cybill**: Looks like we're in for a fight, Bruce.

**Bruce**: Yeah? Too bad, just when we were starting to get along.

He lifts his eyebrows at her, whistles and heads to his trailer. They get all dressed up for the funeral and have it out in the hotel room…both actors are able to use some of that anger and frustration that's built up in them over this past season…but they also have some fun during filming…

**TAKE 1:**

**Bruce**: (re-enters the room) "You're mad?"

**Cybill**: "I thought you were going…"

**Bruce**: "You are mad…because I'm not taking you to this funeral?"

**Cybill**: "I'm not mad…what makes you think I'm mad?"

**Bruce**: "The way you're sittin' there, the way you're not looking at me…(takes her face) look at me…"

**Cybill**: (growls) I'm not mad…"

David throws his coat down. Bruce laughs…Cybill cracks up because Bruce laughs...

**Cybill**: What…

**Bruce**: What is this scene…you know how we say, the metaphor for the show is it's like a marriage, neither one can leave…this is one of those married scenes…right? They're not together, they're employer / employee and fighting about him taking her to this funeral…and Maddie wanting to know when he'll be back to the hotel…

**Cybill**: Yeah Maddie flying all the way to New York…these two need to get it on soon…figure something out…

**Bruce**: (Talking off set)…Glenn? Any plans for this…?

**Glenn**: We're on track for this later this year…

**Cybill**: 'bout time.

**Director**: Ok…back to this scene…

**Bruce**: (Smiles) OK…where were we…

**Director**: Take it from the top…

There are also a couple bloopers too…

**Bruce**: "We are in New York City, Maddie, you are a five dollar bab …ride from …(Laughs….resets)

**Cybill**: (Laughs) Five dollar what…?

**Bruce**: Ok…I got it…keep rolling …"Maddie, you are a five dollar blah..blab..blab ride….(breaks character and smiles)

**Cybill**: What is a blab ride? Sounds interesting…

They laugh.

**Director**: Quiet…keep rolling…

**Bruce**: "Maddie, you are a five dollar cab ride from at least 150 department stores…"

They finally get through that, but then later Cybill has one…

**Cybill**: "I was looking forward to this furner….ah…fu-nu-ral…ok…(smiles) , "…I was looking forward to this funer…

**Bruce**: (Laughs) "…looking forward to what?" looks off camera to the crew…who looks forward to a funeral?

All laugh.

**Director**: Quiet…take 3 please…marker…

Cybill says the line correctly and they move on to the next part of the scene. Everyone is in good spirts after the many hours of shooting the scene and wrap for the day.

The next morning they shoot the scene with Maddie and David flying home on the airplane.

**Cybill**: "…You want half the blanket?"

**Bruce**: "We'll figure that out when we get to your place…."

They film this scene quickly and when they're done filming there are better feelings between Bruce and Cybill than there have been in months.

**Jay**: (Reviewing his call sheet.) So…Bruce we need you to film a scene in a cab…Cybill, you're filming the scene at the funeral gathering. We'll get things set up and get you your pages, let's take a break…thanks guys!

Bruce walks off set with Cybill…

**Bruce**: Nice work.

**Cybill**: Thanks…you too.

**Bruce**: It's been a pretty cool couple days around here for the first time in a while.

**Cybill**: Yeah…nice when we can just do the work and not deal with the other bullshit...

They stand outside stage 20.

**Bruce**: Alright…well, this ones almost wrapped.

**Cybill**: Yeah…another one done. You ready to do Shakespeare?

**Bruce**: (Scoffs) Yeah…yeah…well, I don't know…(He looks around) I guess it will be a challenge, something different…at least we'll get off this soundstage for a while.

**Cybill**: _Taming of the Shrew_, huh? When Glenn told me about it I asked _who_ was going to play the shrew.

Bruce laughs.

**Cybill**: I think it sounds hard…why can't we just do a normal episode.

**Bruce**: Well…you know, Glenn wants to keep pushing the needle…keep the show fresh and original.

**Cybill**: (Rubs her forehead) I don't know, Bruce…I just don't have the patience for this anymore.

**Bruce**: I know…we're all exhausted…but we'll get through it…(smiles) We have no other choice, right? C'mere…

He gives her a hug.

**Bruce**: Hang in there.

**Cybill**: Doing my best.

**Bruce**: Alright… I'll see you next week.

**Cybill**: Bye.

**Bruce**: Have a good shoot…

They walk their separate ways…but Cybill's shoot does not go well at all…it goes very, very badly…

**Tess**: "Excuse me…were you looking for me?"

**Mother**: "Yes…she was"

Maddie smiles a warm smile…

**Mother**: "You remember her…your old friend? What did you say your name was?"

**Maddie**: (Friendly) "Maddie…Maddie Hayes…"

**Glenn**: Sorry…Cut…cut…

All actors look off stage.

**Glenn**: Cybill, I don't think you're playing this right…I think Maddie should be more indifferent when she meets Tess…don't play it friendly.

**Cybill**: Why wouldn't she be friendly?

**Glenn**: She's more curious…but guarded…this is David's ex-wife…why would she be friendly?

**Cybill**: Why would she be cold?

**Glenn**: I'm not saying cold…

**Cybill**: Maddie is always portrayed as cold…she would be friendly…smiling at least…she has no reason not to be.

**Glenn**: It's a funeral…why would anyone go in smiling?

**Cybill**: Why would she have a look of indifference on her face when she's barged her way into their gathering?

**Glenn**: Cybill – are you producing the show now…?

**Maddie**: I'm certainly entitled to defend the choices my character would make, Glenn…or do you not think two women who have a man in common can be friendly to each other?

**Glenn**: Hey…they can be friendly…let's make them real friendly…maybe Maddie's interested in Tess…is that it…maybe that's how you should play it?

He's trying to be funny and laughs and the crew falls down laughing as well… and Cybill stands there mortified and embarrassed by his insensitive "jokes"…she storms off set amid the laughter.

When Jay goes to talk to Cybill she is adamant that she is not going back to film…she's not working with Glenn and she's not filming in front of the crew after everyone just saw Glenn humiliate and embarrass her. She cries and is very, very upset at the misogynistic attitude on the set and the way Glenn dismisses suggestions and decisions she makes while playing Maddie.

**Cybill**: He doesn't respect me or my character…he views women as cold, icy bitches who must want to sleep with anyone they're friendly to…and I'm tired of being treated that way.

**Jay**: Cybill, I understand…and I think it's something you two need to sit down and talk about…but in the meantime, you've got a job to do…whether you are having a disagreement with Glenn or not. I know it's not going to be easy…but we've got a whole lot of cast and crew waiting out there for you to come finish the job.

**Cybill**: Jay…I hate him…I can't stand him…I can't work in this environment with him.

**Jay**: Cybill…those issues are separate from the work. He is the creator and Executive Producer...you've said your piece, pled the case for your character, but you still have to do the work. So, I need you to come back on set and finish this scene…so we can finish this episode.

**Cybill**: (puts her head in her hands and contemplates) Fine…I'll finish today…but we're going to have a meeting tomorrow…I can't work like this. I CAN'T!

Cybill takes a little time to refresh herself and pull herself together from the upset and finally returns to the set to film her last scene with Tess on the balcony. The next day Cybill, her agent, her lawyer, Jay, Glenn and their lawyers have a big meeting about the comment made to Cybill and the fact that more sensitivity needs to be taken when having a discussion about the Cybill's makes regarding her character. Glenn apologizes for his attempt at humor that obviously came off much more offensively than he meant it and promised to respect her viewpoint and have a more deferential discussions in the future. Things are smoothed over for the moment.

Later they start shooting the next episode, _Atomic Shakespeare_, but Cybill starts to feel ill part way through the day and goes home early…she's out sick for the next week.

**THE END.**


End file.
